


Just a Bit of Fun

by kaydeefalls



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-24
Updated: 2002-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orli's out for a bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Bit of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> First real smut I've written. Let's see if this works. Many thanks to Gabby Hope for the beta!

It was just a bit of fun.

I mean, there was Elijah, and he was fucking gorgeous, right? You'd been out to seduce him from day one. It was so easy to make those neon blue eyes light up with laughter, or bring an embarrassed pink tinge to that pale, pale skin. And the kid dished out the jokes and teases right back at you.

"Love the mohawk, Orli," he deadpans. "You going all punk on us?"

"Yeah, you know, Legolas and his homies goin' all crazy in the 'hood," you try in your best American accent. The expression on Elijah's face suggests that you got the stupid Yankee slang all wrong, but you shrug it off.

"Christ, man, what are you on?" He leans in to run a hand over your too-exposed scalp. "Totally weird," he pronounces, for the benefit of the other hobbits. "I like it."

You almost purr, leaning into his touch. "Ever so glad to hear it." You smile mockingly, in his face. Heat flashes in his eyes, just once. Excellent. This will be fun.

You work on him all evening, going heavy on the charm and the beer. He drinks it all in, those unreal eyes glowing like fucking lightning bugs. You would swear they were blinking at you, on-off, on-off. Advertising, calling you in, come and get your Elijah here! The flirting gets less subtle.

Sean leaves at some point, but you barely notice. Dom and Billy are sitting across from you in the booth. At least they're not sucking face tonight (not yet, anyway), but they're moving with that weird couple rhythm you've been so fascinated with lately. You watch them laugh together at something Elijah says, then simultaneously pick up their beers and take gulps. Synchronized. How do they do that?

You glance sidelong at Elijah. He's watching them too, oddly serious for a moment, a strange little frown flitting across his face. It passes, and he catches you staring at him. With a quirky little grin, he half-salutes you with a nod, then raises his own glass to his lips. You try to imitate his movements, but you're always just half a beat off. Bloody hell, how do Billy and Dom do it?

"I like this English beer," Elijah announces after draining the glass.

"'Course you do," you reply, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Better than your average Yankee piss, innit?" You take the chance and lean in much closer. "We Brits do a lot of things better," you breathe in his ear.

He doesn't flinch. His eyes flicker to Dom and Billy, just for half a second, before returning to yours. He nods slowly. "I think I'll have another."

Time passes rapidly after that, until you feel like you're missing whole chunks out of this evening. Elijah scoots closer and closer on the bench, until he's completely pressed up along your side. The beer keeps flowing. Dom and Billy are snogging in their booth, and that only registers because Elijah points it out. Literally points at them, sniggering and falling on top of you like he's actually drunk or something. Not that it matters, because it's all just supposed to be a bit of fun. A bit of you're pretty, I'm pretty, you know I know you're pretty, let's just have a shag and get it over with, hey?

So you two abandon the happy couple to pay the tab and slip out, clutching at each other's arms in a combination of laughter and not-quite-drunkenness, winking and sniggering conspiratorially. And thank you, Billy and Dom, for finally putting the right idea into Elijah's head. You find your way home by some miracle and immediately do away with the bullshit and start flirting in earnest. No words necessary. Hey, if you'd known it would be this bloody easy, you would've gotten the kid drunk a lot sooner.

And oh, yes, this is exactly the bit of fun you'd had in mind. Elijah's mouth, hot against your own, tongue darting around rudely and getting all tangled up with yours. Hips pushing awkwardly against each other, until the painful friction of your jeans becomes even more distracting than Elijah's lips. Zippers, right, remember how those things work? You're glad that Elijah's there, because he has significantly less trouble with annoying devices like buttons and zippers that some dickhead decided to attach to your clothing. And yes, Elijah's hand feels very nice on your cock, and why the hell didn't you try this sooner?

You make some strange inarticulate sound of pleasure, and he tries to capture it with his mouth, fingers still working expertly down below. Christ, you'd never have guessed the kid was this experienced just by looking at him. Or maybe he just has really fucking amazing instincts. But he can't quite read your mind yet, and that's a pity because you're not sure how to convey that as nice as his hand is, you'd rather prefer his mouth down there just now. You groan and trace imaginary patterns on the back of his shirt. Hey, shirt, and why the fuck is he still wearing that?

You're getting close to coming, and it just isn't right that you're both still wearing so much clothing. Obviously, this wasn't a very well planned bit of fun. Okay, kid, time to get just a little more serious -- so you grab at his shoulders and practically shove him down. He looks startled for a moment, and the very nice rhythm on your cock temporarily ceases, and yes you are going to fucking kill him if he just leaves you in this state for even one more second. Then he flashes a grin up at you, a brilliant beam of understanding, and proceeds to remove his hand completely and replace it with his mouth. YES thank god.

And this is ten thousand times better than the stuff his tongue was doing in your mouth. That's a very interesting swirling motion he's got going there. You're probably leaving bruises where your fingers are currently digging into his shoulders. Try not to thrust your pelvis too hard, and here you come. Literally. Fuck that feels good.

You're gasping a bit, and your legs feel all wobbly so you sink to your knees. Elijah smiles -- okay, so he's not attached to your cock anymore, good to know. He grabs the back of your neck, pulling you in. So you're back to kissing again. That's fine. You're spent, for now, but that doesn't mean you like all this clothing between you and Elijah, and you can tell from the bulge in his jeans that he definitely needs to be taken care of, and soon.

But now that you look at him, really look at him, you're struck again by his sheer beauty. Okay, no stupid little handjob for Elijah. Still kissing him, you work your hands under his shirt, rubbing at his chest. Ah, nipples, and you know he felt that because he just bit your lip. He breaks the kiss first, practically tearing his shirt up over his head. You keep rubbing a thumb over his nipples -- he definitely seems to like that. He groans slightly, and you begin kissing your way down his jawline, his neck, his chest. Your tongue darts out at a nipple, and damn if he doesn't squeal like a girl sometimes. You chuckle, and he would probably smack you if he weren't having so much trouble breathing just now.

Elijah grabs your hands and pulls them to his crotch. Ah, yes, you can clearly remember how difficult zippers can be sometimes. You help him with his jeans, and he kisses you very enthusiastically. He presses his lips against yours fiercely, more urgently now, and it's a pity your cock is already pretty worn out. You can imagine how nicely it would respond to these kisses otherwise. Fortunately, there's still an Elijah to take care of.

You pull away from his mouth, take a moment to really study his cock. It's pretty average, actually (not that you've had all that many points of comparison). A bit on the skinny side, but then, so is he. Good, solid length, though. You take it into your hand, try a few experimental strokes -- and judging by the way Elijah's hips quiver, you're doing very nicely. You contemplate teasing him a bit, drawing it out like he did to you, but he's gripping your bicep in a way that would draw blood if he had fingernails, so you take pity on the poor bloke. You can't very well suck him off if he's on his knees like this, in the middle of your bedroom, but you don't think he's quite able to stand. So you gently guide him up to your bed, shedding the remains of your jeans and boxers while you're at it -- and, hell, that shirt might as well come off, too. So now you're both buck-naked and on the bed.

This definitely qualifies as a bit of fun.

You take Elijah's cock into your mouth gently at first. You're not exactly sure how he wants this. His fingers grasp at the hair of your mohawk, palms sliding across the exposed sides of your head. Right, then, a little harder. You try out the little tongue trick he used on you, with very good results. His hands are going nuts, but thankfully he's twisting the hell out of your sheets now instead of your hair. You grasp his smooth arse firmly, guiding his hips a little closer to your mouth, and you can feel a shudder running through his body, accompanied by a low groan -- a name, possibly yours, although it's hard to tell. He's close to coming, then. Good to know.

When he finally does come, into your eager mouth, you choose to swallow it. It tastes...different. Hard to describe. Not unpleasant, though. He kneads your shoulders gratefully.

You kiss your way back up his body, until you find his mouth again and suck on it. He smiles into the kiss, making soft, happy noises in the back of his throat. You look at his face. It's the picture of sleepy contentment. One of his eyes opens briefly, a flash of blue that isn't quite a wink. He falls asleep quickly.

And you keep staring at him. He's fucking gorgeous, of course, as always. That's why you did this, wasn't it? Because he was pretty?

That was all, right?

But you've got a funny feeling in the pit of your stomach, a warm, twisting sensation you hadn't expected to be there. It makes you a tad uneasy. Christ, you didn't even fuck the guy! Not technically. Just dumb little handjobs-turned-blowjobs. No emotional involvement whatsoever. Bloody hell, if it weren't for those big blue eyes and that too-pale skin, you could almost convince yourself that this was just some anonymous fuck. Not that you usually discuss football scores or whatnot while screwing around, but both of you were eerily silent, inarticulate moaning aside. So Elijah probably wanted it anonymous and casual, too. That's good, isn't it? Isn't it?

He has no right lying in your bed like that, so perfectly, like he belongs there. You close your eyes firmly, ignoring the little voice in your head that's possessively whispering "Mine."

He's gone by the time you wake up the next morning. You try not to feel too disappointed. It was just supposed to be a bit of fun, after all. That's all you wanted.

But now you're wondering exactly who seduced whom. And why.

You don't see him until your lunch break. He's sitting at a table with the other hobbits. You pull a chair up between him and Sean, plopping your plate down. He flashes you a smirking grin, but doesn't say anything, just goes right on eating and laughing at one of Billy's stories.

Elijah lifts his styrofoam cup to take a sip. You try to mirror him and fail. Across the table, Dom and Billy exchange a look. Several looks, in fact, or maybe just one particularly long one. As one, they jump up, grabbing their respective plates and scampering off with a "Later, mates!"

It's only for a second, but Elijah tightens his grip on the cup and glares venomously at their retreating backs. One retreating back, in particular.

 _Oh._ So he -- yeah. Well, that puts things in a bit of perspective, doesn't it.

The moment passes. He turns back to you, all smiles, and plants an all-too-deliberate kiss on your lips. Beside you, Sean sighs.

You look into a certain pair of bright blue eyes, and feel your stomach clench. So last night wasn't just a bit of fun for Elijah, either. And he probably means to continue it, and you won't say no. You can't. And he knows it.

But being his second best isn't what you wanted. Not at all.


End file.
